Only One Lifetime
by Lainamalthea
Summary: COMPLETE STORY Laina Smoke has lived hating vampires all her life - until she meets Jade, that is. (sucky summary, I know. Just r&r)
1. Vengeance

Only One Lifetime  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any character in this story except for Laina, Jade, Kaleia, and Isis. The rest are Amy's.  
  
Prologue – Vengeance  
  
Laina Smoke lay on her back, watching the clouds roll over the moon in the bright night sky. She rolled over onto her side and let the cool grass brush her cheek. She wept silently, grasping the grass tightly in her fists, so tightly her nails drew blood. She sat up and dried her eyes, not noticing the pain in her hands.  
  
Standing up, she started walking back towards the lake behind her house in Ramsa. Fumbling with the jade pentacle around her neck, she absentmindedly went over everything that had happened in the past few hours – waking up and seeing her knife missing from her dresser. Knowing what she would find as she stepped outside of her aunt's house – Jade, the vampire she was in love with, dead on the very spot they had been together just a few short hours before, his sister lying dead next to him.  
  
Laina didn't know what she felt more of – sadness over the loss of the one she loved, or anger towards the person who had caused his death, the one witch who could have had the power to kill the vampire she had so easily fallen in love with those three months ago – Dominique Vida.  
  
As the sun rose on the horizon, washing the lake in a wave of orange and yellow light, Laina vowed to have revenge, in any way she possibly could. 


	2. First Sight

Chapter One: First Sight  
  
Laina walked into Ramsa High and took a look around. Nothing had changed - still the same faces on the same people. She sighed - she was hoping for some sort of change, no matter how subtle, even though the weekend was only two days long.  
  
Laina took her time and strolled into her homeroom where her cousin Caryn, waved for her to come over. As she sat down, Caryn passed her a note - Look to your left Confused, she turned her head and looked straight into the silver eyes of a boy with dark hair. He smirked when he saw her face. Leech. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Laina turned around and pretended to suddenly be very interested in the notes written on the blackboard. Caryn shook her head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Laina took a seat in the library and opened her Chemistry textbook, "Advanced Chem, what the hell was I thinking?" she asked herself as she fished through her backpack for a pen.  
  
"Need something?"  
  
She jumped as she turned and saw the face of someone she recognized - the vampire from her homeroom class. Turning back towards her books, she very bluntly said, "No thank you, I'm fine." Just go away.  
  
"But I'd much rather stay here," he said coolly, pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down. Laina shook her head. "Fine, do what you want," she said and busied herself with her homework. She rested her chin on her hand and took a quick glance at the vampire. He was watching her intently. Blinking, she tried to concentrate on her work, but was unsuccessful.  
  
Slamming the book closed, she asked him, "What the hell do you want from me?"  
  
How about a kiss? He asked her mockingly in her mind.  
  
Getting up and shoving him off the chair and to the floor, she responded "How about not?"  
  
Jade looked up at the witch in shock. He hadn't expected that. Not in the least. She grabbed her backpack and walked out without giving him a second glance. 


	3. Arrogance

Chapter Two – Arrogance  
  
Isis Vida screamed a curse as her back was rammed up against a tree. The vampire she was fighting took advantage of her pain and sliced open her left shoulder. "Oh, you're going to pay for that one, bitch!" Isis rounded a kick to the vampire's jaw. She heard something snap and swiped the vampire across the stomach with her knife. The vampire took one look at the witch and disappeared.  
  
Isis walked over to the human lying on the ground – a young blonde boy she recognized from her second period art class. Kneeling down, she checked for a pulse at his wrist. It was weak, but still constant. "Jeremy!" she heard someone call the boy's name. Knowing that he would be found shortly, she casually walked around the corner and kept an eye out until Jeremy was found and taken home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Damn her, damn her, DAMN HER!" Kaleia cried out as she sat on the floor of her brother's apartment. "You've been saying that for the past fifteen minutes, ok, she's damned." Kaleia smiled wryly. "Here." Her brother threw her a tee shirt. "Put that on."  
  
She smiled jokingly saying "I hate green."  
  
"Stop whining will you, and just wear it." Kaleia flinched as her brother put a bandage across the wound on her stomach.  
  
That'll scar…damn Vida bitch…  
  
"Kaleia, just stop whining. It's not like you're mortally wounded – it's just a scratch." Kaleia pushed her brother to the ground. "Shit Jade, what the hell is your problem today?" Jade sighed. "Nothing, ok? Just – forget it. Find the Vida bitch and kill her if that's what will make you happy."  
  
"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear – CAREFUL WILL YOU?"  
  
Jade mumbled an apology as he grabbed a pillow from the couch. Throwing it to her, he said, "You take the couch. I'll be in my room if you need me." Kaleia grunted as he walked out of the room and slammed the door. Leaning against the wall, he smirked. "Arrogant fool." He wasn't sure if he was referring to himself, his sister, or the witch who wounded her. 


	4. Dancing on the Edge

Chapter Three - Dancing on the Edge  
  
Isis stumbled into homeroom twenty minutes after the bell rang. "Isis!" Ms. Katherine chastised, "You're late!" Isis said nothing but grumbled under her breath. "No shit sherlock." Caryn giggled as Isis sat between Laina and the wall.  
  
As the teacher droned on with school announcements, Laina turned to Isis. "Rough night?" Isis scowled. "You could say that." She pulled off her jacket to reveal a four-inch wound above her left shoulder. She pulled her hair down from the clip it was in to cover it.  
  
Laina sighed. "You could have gotten over your pride and let me heal that."  
  
"It doesn't hurt that much. Besides I wasn't anywhere near your house."  
  
As they spoke, Ms. Katherine took attendance. "Caryn Rashida - " "Here! Isis you should have come anyway. One of us could have fixed this like that." She snapped her fingers.  
  
"Isis Lawrence - " "You know I'm here! Then heal it now if you're so damn upset about it. It doesn't bother me in the least. "  
  
"Laina McCullen - " She raised her hand and said, "Turn around and move your hair." Laina placed a hand over the wound and channeled her power into the shoulder. It healed within seconds. "Better?" Isis rolled her shoulders and mumbled a quick thank you as the last name was called. "Jade Turista - " "Yeh." Laina turned and glared as Jade - the leech now had a name - smiled evilly and waved.  
  
"Looks like you two have something going on." Caryn said playfully.  
  
"Are you fooling around with the leeches again?" Laina continued glaring as they laughed.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Laina sat at lunch with a pen and paper. She was trying to write a poem for her English class, and nothing was working out.  
  
Fields of blue  
  
And copper gold  
  
"No, no - damnit!" She crumpled up the paper, frustrated, and threw it behind her. It hit Jade in the face.  
  
Do you enjoy attempting to hurt me, or is that just one of your hobbies?  
  
She cursed at the invasion of her mind, but didn't bother putting up her mental walls. "Usually, it's a hobby, but in your case, I think I actually enjoy it." She smiled innocently and Jade laughed and sat down next to her. "So, little witch, what on earth are you doing at Ramsa Hell?"  
  
"Attempting to study and being rudely interrupted by an annoying leech."  
  
"I suppose it would be too much to ask to talk as civilized individuals?"  
  
She burst out laughing. "Civilized - you? That's hard to believe." He grinned proudly.  
  
Why not?  
  
"Stop pushing into my mind and maybe I'll consider it."  
  
"Don't try to kill me and we have a deal."  
  
She smirked. I can't believe I'm sitting here actually trying to make conversation.  
  
"So, seen Jessica around?"  
  
"Who hasn't? She's been prancing around Los Noches like she owns the place, hanging all over Aubrey. They're perfect for each other."  
  
Laina laughed. "Are they? She came over to see Caryn a few nights ago. Dominique threw a fit when she came home. I'm surprised Caryn isn't out on the streets after that argument." Why am I telling him this?  
  
The bell rang, and Laina collected her books. Jade put a hand on her shoulder. She shivered, but he pretended not to notice. "Ever been in Los Noches?"  
  
"No, I've pretty much avoided the place. Why, you want to take me on a date there or something?"  
  
"Ha! Hardly. Jessica wanted me to bring you there to meet up with her. She said she needs to return something to Caryn and figured that you were the only one who would show up and not try to kill her." He smiled wryly.  
  
Laina's face went blank, as did her mind. She wanted to go, especially since she had an excuse. But do I really trust Jade enough to be alone with him in a room full of vampires.Don't be such a baby Laina, you've grown up around a bunch of hunters." Fine. Meet me here. If you come anywhere near my house, Dominique will probably put a knife in you."  
  
He grinned, as if the possibility of Dominique killing him was laughable. "Fine. Here at eleven. See you then." He walked off. Laina sighed to herself as she strolled into her English class and sat down. She was dancing on the edge of danger and she knew if she took the wrong step, she'd fall off. She depended on her instincts to keep her out of trouble.  
  
As her teacher walked in, she mumbled a curse - she still didn't have a poem to present. 


	5. Menace

Chapter Four – Menace  
  
The heavy bass music of Los Noches made their bodies shake. Laina took a look at the mirrors – her reflection was distorted by the spider- webbed cracks in them that ran the length of the room.  
  
"Fascinated by something?" She turned as Jade slid a bottle of water towards her. "This place is…interesting to say the least. " Interesting if I have a death wish…  
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged."  
  
Laina spun around. "What?" Jade asked her. "Did you just say something?" He looked at her confused "No…"  
  
Laina… someone called mockingly in her mind.  
  
I don't appreciate your invasion of my thoughts. Get out of my head  
  
Laina threw up her mental shields, knowing that they wouldn't do her any good. "If you were a Vida, at lease I'd pretend to be afraid." She jumped to her feet as she faced the vampire whose voice she heard in her mind. "Fala," she said through clenched teeth. She gripped the top of her jeans.  
  
"Laina Smoke. Bet you never thought you'd run into me again."  
  
Jade looked awkwardly between them. "You two know each other?"  
  
Fala smiled evilly, throwing a knife in the air and catching it. She repeated the gesture several times. "We go back. Way back." Turning back to Laina, she said, "So Laina, how is your darling cousin? Still around, I've seen. Surprised Dominique didn't get rid of the brat after she healed Jessica just for her to willingly become a vampire."  
  
Laina glared and attempted to compose herself. "Leave my family out of this."  
  
"Gotta say, at least Jessica put up a fight, and she wasn't even a witch. Just a poor, pathetic human." Fala eyed Jade and smirked. She caught the knife by its blade and threw it. Laina dodged as the knife flew past her head and embedded itself in a nearby table. She winced as Fala laughed evilly and said, "Wanna play?"  
  
Laina tucked her hair behind her ear and just glared. She felt Jade's hand on her shoulder.  
  
Let's go. It was more of and order then a request, and Laina willingly abided. Fala smiled mischievously. "Didn't think so."  
  
Jade grabbed Laina's jacket from her chair and walked out after her. "Nice to see you again lover!" Fala called to him, but he was already out the door.  
  
Fala went over to the table where her knife was and pulled it from the wood. She smiled at the look of shock on the faces of the three humans sitting there. Gazing at the blade, she said "Maybe next time we can play."  
  
Jade had to run to catch up to Laina, who was speed walking out of New Mayhem unto the forest surrounding it. "Laina, slow down!" He put a hand on her shoulder and she spun around. Her deep blue eyes were full of tears, but he could see anger flickering in them. He could almost feel it. He stepped up to her and put his hands on both her shoulders. "What is it?"  
  
Laina looked hard at him and shook her head. "Nothing, just leave me alone."  
  
She pulled out of his grasp and tried to walk away, but Jade grabbed hold of her wrist. "Look, what is your problem? I don't want to talk about it, let go of me!"  
  
He held on, so she did the only thing she could do – with her free hand, she punched him in the stomach. 


	6. A Past Evil

1 Chapter Five – A Past Evil  
  
Jade was shocked when he felt Laina's punch. It wasn't painful – he was just too surprised to do anything.  
  
Laina turned and ran, but Jade was right behind her. He disappeared and reappeared seconds later standing in her path. She was aggravated and he could feel it. "Get out of my way." "No."  
  
Laina spun around and her cut her off again. "I don't want to hurt you Jade." He laughed. "Do you really think you could hurt me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She was too wound up to really think about what she was doing. She rounded a kick and aimed for his chest, but Jade caught her foot in the air and brought her crashing to the ground. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he sat on top of her and held her hands down.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
"You started this Laina. I don't want to have to hurt you." What the hell is your problem?  
  
"She killed my parents Jade! Satisfied? Is that what you wanted to hear? Fala killed my parents when I was four years old because one of the Vidas was hunting in her territory. I was the only one who survived because Fala wouldn't try to kill me when a bunch of able vampire hunters walked into the house. Are you happy now? Are you happy…" Laina stopped struggling. She just started to cry.  
  
Jade didn't expect that answer. He didn't know how to react. He got off of her and she moved into a sitting position. She put her face in her hands and dried her eyes. Sniffling a little, she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – "  
  
" Don't worry about it. I wasn't kidding when I said you couldn't hurt me." She laughed, stood up, and leaned against a tree. "Funny, you looked like you were in pain."  
  
"Didn't hurt a bit." "No?" "Nope." "Really?"  
  
Laina shut up.  
  
"Why should I?" Jade pulled her to him and kissed her. Laina was genuinely shocked. "I'm sorry, I – " Don't be…  
  
She kissed him again, thinking: Perfect…  
  
Jade pulled away. "Now what are we going to do about this?"  
  
Laina looked up from the ground to his eyes. "I have no idea." 


	7. Memories

1 Chapter Six – Memories  
  
Laina cringed at the sound of breaking glass. She ran to the window and saw her mother sprawled out on the grass – she wasn't moving. Laina ran into the next room and attempted to get between her father and the vampire who was holding him by his neck against the wall. "Let go of him!" She cried out as the vampire backhanded her. She flew across the room like a rag doll and hit the opposite wall. She moaned as she attempted to move her arm – it was broken. She heard a loud crack of bone and turned to see her father fall to the floor in a heap – Fala had snapped his neck.  
  
Laina cried out again as the vampire advanced on her. Fala picked her up like a doll. Laina started to cry and Fala whispered in her mind: Shh… Don't cry little one. This won't hurt. She fell limp in the vampire's arms as Fala's fangs pierced her skin.  
  
Suddenly, Fala heard a door slam downstairs. She knew better then to stay. She dropped Laina to the floor, shifted into a crow, and flew out the window.  
  
Hasana Smoke ran up the stairs and swept her niece into her arms. She carried her out of the room so that, when she awakened, she wouldn't have to witness anything more.  
  
Thirteen years later, the memories of that night haunted Laina still.  
  
  
  
Laina awoke with a start. She looked around – she was in the forest on a grassy hill that was hidden by large oak trees. It took a few seconds for her to remember where she was. She and Jade had been coming to this part of the woods every night for a week now. The secretive nature of everything gave her an adrenaline rush – she lived for the danger of getting caught.  
  
She heard a faint growl behind her and turned to look into the eyes of a wolf.  
  
Silver eyes…. She grinned. "Hello Jade."  
  
He shifted back to human form. "You're awake and – " he hesitated, "you have a visitor." Someone jumped down from the tree in front of her. Two someones, she mentally realized. "Jessica, Aubrey – what are you two doing here?"  
  
"Let me ask the questions." Jessica said coolly. "Why weren't you in Las Noches the other night when I asked Jade to bring you there?" Laina sighed hard as she got up. "Had a run in with Fala." She glanced at Aubrey. "Damn bitch decided to taunt me, so I left." "Correction, I told you to leave." "Shut up Jade."  
  
Aubrey stepped up to her. She felt his mind push up against hers and fought the urge to throw up her mental walls and step away.  
  
Does he know? "Yes, I told him. And if she gets in my way again, she'll have a Vida knife in her heart." Aubrey laughed. "The Smoke witch has the heart of a hunter." He stepped even closer to her. "Too bad you're not one." It was Laina's turn to make an evil smile. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." She pulled her jacket aside to reveal a knife in a leather holder against her hip. The holder said Sheila on it. "Your mom's?" Jessica inquired. "Yeh. Dominique gave it to me last year. She figured I'd want it cause it was my moms. She even gave me a few pointers." Jade smirked at the implied threat.  
  
"Bravo Laina. Maybe you're not the weak little Smoke witch I thought you were."  
  
"A Smoke witch saved your life and almost got disowned for it. I'd quit calling the Smoke line weak if I were you." Jessica glared. "You've made your point. Here." She threw a knife to Laina who caught it by the handle and twirled it around her fingers.  
  
"Impressive. Tell Caryn I said thanks."  
  
"For what, this?" she asked glancing down at the blade. "Yeh. She let me borrow it. Had another run in with Fala. I was hoping to put the knife in her, but she shifted into a crow and got away."  
  
Story of my life…Laina thought miserably.  
  
"I'll get the bitch eventually though. Maybe I'll drain her dry." Jessica licked her lips. Laina, visibly shaken, shivered and Jade put his arm around her.  
  
Aubrey smiled wickedly. "Oh, so you two are – Interesting…" Laina gazed down at her feet. Aubrey ran his fingers down her neck. "Don't be so modest love. I'm sure you'll make him a great – " he put his hand between her neck and her shoulder, " – partner."  
  
She slapped his hand away. Her heart beat in her chest as possibilities began to swim through her head – was this a set up? Are they all going to gang up and kill me? She swallowed.  
  
Don't be such a worried human, no one's going to try to kill you. Although I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into that pretty throat of yours.  
  
"Get out of my head Aubrey! Just go!"  
  
Aubrey smirked. "As you wish." He put his arm around Jessica and they disappeared.  
  
Laina began walking towards her house. They walked in silence until she reached the back door. "See you tomorrow." Jade leaned over to kiss her, and she pulled away, walking through the door. As it closed behind her, she felt his mind brush gently against hers.  
  
Goodnight. 


	8. Rude Awakening

1 Chapter Seven – Rude Awakening  
  
Kaleia walked into her brother's apartment. She was flushed from the blood meal she had just taken around the corner. "Jade, have you – " She stopped short when her eyes rested on the couch - her brother and a witch kissing like young lovers in a desolate park.  
  
Playing mind games with the humans, are you Jade?  
  
Jade pushed himself off of Laina and looked into the glaring eyes of his sister. "You've struck an all time low brother. Though I never realized how low."  
  
"Kaleia," he said threateningly.  
  
"And you," she said, nodding her head at Laina, who was pulling her shirt back over her head, "Were you just waiting to get him alone to stick a knife in him?"  
  
"What, you mean like that Vida stuck a knife in you?"  
  
Kaleia lashed out at Laina, and she hit the wall with a crack. She had likely fractured her leg with that love tap.  
  
"Awe, looks like I injured your Vida girlfriend. Let me play with her for a while." Jade stepped in front of his sister, blocking her path as Laina put a hand on her knee and mended the bone – it hadn't fractured, but it hurt like hell. Though her leg was weak, she stood on it anyway. "Vida, I'm not. But those Smoke healing powers come in awfully handy when fighting a bitchy vampiress."  
  
Jade shoved both girls to opposite sides of the room. Laina ended up on the floor near the wall again – Kaleia on the couch.  
  
"Both of you, sit down. Laina, this is my sister, Kaleia." "Obviously."  
  
"I'm guessing," he said, ignoring her comment, "that you know the witch who wounded her." But as much as I am fond of you, if you kill her, I'll kill you.  
  
Laina knew better then to take his threat jokingly. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "And as for you, dear sister, I will not allow you to kill Laina. Enemy or not, you won't touch her." Kaleia scowled. "Fine. Have your fun. But when she sticks a dagger through your heart, don't say I didn't warn you." She glared at Laina from across the room.  
  
If I could, I would kill you right now.  
  
Feeling's mutual leech.  
  
Kaleia slammed the door as she walked out.  
  
Laina got up and put her arms around Jade's waist. Think she'll say anything? – She felt him in her mind earlier.  
  
Doubt it. She may hate you, but I've saved her ass too many times for her to betray me.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him. "Good."  
  
They fell back onto the couch and resumed what they were doing before the rude interruption Laina could have killed Kaleia for. 


	9. Losing Innocence

1 Chapter Eight – Losing Innocence  
  
Caryn and Laina sat across from each other on the couch at their home. Caryn shifted her feet from under her. The house was empty – and too quiet.  
  
"So," Caryn started, "You and Jade are…" "Yeh. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just sort of…happened."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"A month. Maybe a little bit longer."  
  
Caryn sighed. "Are you aware of how dangerous this is if you're caught – for both of you, not just him? Dominique would probably kill him and disown you – "  
  
"I know Caryn! It's just that – " she stopped short. "What is it?" "Behind you." Caryn turned slowly and got up. "Shit…"  
  
"I told you I wanted to play, dear Laina. And now is as good a time as ever." Fala stood in the room with a knife – Laina's knife. "Caryn, get out of here." "But – " "Go!" Caryn ran from the room – right into Jade. She screamed. "Caryn, calm down! People are going to think I'm trying to kill you." "Oh, so it's just convenient that you show up at the same time as Fala?" "Fala's here?" "Yeh, inside."  
  
Jade brushed past Caryn and she fell to the ground.  
  
When Jade got inside, Laina was lying on the floor attempting to push Fala off of her. There was a wound in her leg that was bleeding moderately.  
  
I'm going to kill you with your own knife, Laina.  
  
Don't make promises you can't keep.  
  
With every ounce of strength she had, Laina pushed Fala to the floor next to her. She aimed her knife at Fala's heart, but missed as she shifted into a wolf. She knew she stood some sort of chance against a vampire. But a wolf? Highly unlikely.  
  
Where the hell is Caryn?  
  
Dead I hope.  
  
Suddenly, Fala let out a yelp of pain as another wolf but into her hind leg. "Jade, get out of here!"  
  
Fala shifted back and yelled out "You bastard! You choose the witch over the vampires! You arrogant son of a - " she fell to the floor as Jade lashed out and sent her flying against the back wall. He disappeared and reappeared with his hand at her neck, knife leveled with her heart. It was obvious to Laina that they were having a silent conversation she had no desire to hear.  
  
You can't kill me Jade. I know you can't.  
  
And why not?  
  
I made you. If it weren't for me, you'd be dust by now, not for the same reason either. That's not something to be taken lightly.  
  
Then why don't you shift and get out of here?  
  
That would be too easy. I want to see if you can do it. Don't waste your time arguing with me Jade, just kill me and let it be done.  
  
Jade dropped the knife and tightened his grip on her throat, as Laina worked to get the wound on her leg to heal.  
  
No, I can't, Jade thought.  
  
"I'm letting you go Fala. But of I find that you so much as laid a finger on Laina Smoke, I will find you and kill you myself. Do we understand each other?"  
  
"Yes…" she growled. He let her go, and she stood there for a moment, locking eyes with Laina. "I hope you're happy little witch." She shifted again and was gone.  
  
Jade walked over to Laina. He put a hand on her shoulder and bought them both by the lake. Laina laid down in the grass with her hands behind her head and looked up at him. "Why didn't you kill her? You had the opportunity and you just let her go. Why?" Jade sat down beside her. "Because I'm one of her fledglings. She changed me – saved me, in a sense." He glared and she recoiled. "I can't kill her Laina, and I don't want to discuss this, so just drop it." "Fine, but if I ever get the chance, don't be surprised if she ends up dead." Jade just nodded. "I understand."  
  
Laina sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. She leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled away, his eyes fell to her throat. She could feel her heart beating in her temples. He had been with her all day – she knew he hadn't fed.  
  
Jade ran his fingers along her neck. She felt him enter her mind, and she swallowed her fear.  
  
I'm not going to stop you, she thought, knowing he could hear her.  
  
I know.  
  
He pulled her to him. She closed her eyes as his fangs pierced her skin. There was pain only at that moment. After, it was like she was floating. She tried to keep her mind from wandering, but, as time want by, it became increasingly difficult. Keeping focused took an effort she didn't have the energy to make.  
  
Reluctantly, Jade pulled away. Her held her face in his hands until her dizziness subsided.  
  
Are you okay? "Fine, I just…" she took a deep breath. "I'm tired." He picked her up and moved her under a nearby tree. He sat down, and she put her head in his lap. Laina held his hand and fell asleep. Jade watched her as she slept, running his fingers through her hair and over the slowly closing wound on her neck. 


	10. Hope Forgotten

1 Author's Note: This chapter is kinda long compared to the others, and it gets kind of confusing. PLEASE let me know if it's too confusing in your review so I can figure out how to change it :)  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter Nine – Hope Forgotten  
  
Laina awoke to find herself in Jade's arms. She felt the wound on her neck – it had healed, but she cold feel a scar forming. She sighed. "Morning." Laina grumbled a response and sat up, looking at her watch – 2:00am. "Isn't it more like, 'night'?" "I guess so." She smiled and kissed him. He caught her eye, and she became lost in his. "It's not fair. You can get into my mind and I can't get into yours." "That's the point." She smiled and they kissed again.  
  
Laina pulled off Jade's tee shirt and ran her fingers down his bare chest. He pulled the dress she was wearing over her head and unclasped the back of her bra. Laina unzipped his jeans and they fell to the ground at his ankles. He brushed a piece of hair out her face and pulled her to him. The last thing Laina could fully remember was lying with Jade, kissing in the grass…  
  
  
  
"Dominique!" Isis ran into the house screaming for her aunt. "Dominique!" Please be home… "Domin – ow!" She ran into her aunt on the stairs and fell to the floor. "Get up." Dominique offered her a hand. "What's wrong?" "Laina! I saw her, in the woods by the lake…Jade was…feeding off her." "When was this?" "Just now! Please, help her…"  
  
Caryn was eavesdropping on the entire conversation. Grabbing the knife she lent Jessica, she climbed out her window and sprinted towards the lake, wondering what she would do when she got there.  
  
Dominique grabbed her jacket, along with two knives at her hip and two daggers, which she hid up her sleeves. "Why didn't you help her Isis?" "I was going to, but they just disappeared! God, I hope she's ok." "I'm sure she's fine – just unconscious somewhere." "How can you say that so nonchalantly?" "I'm a cold hearted bitch who's fought vampires long enough to know that emotions, worries, and regrets only get in the way of winning a fight. She's fine, I'll bring her back."  
  
Isis watched Dominique stormed out, leaving the door open behind her.  
  
  
  
Laina sighed as Jade tightened his hold around her waist. "You know, I could easily get disowned for this. " A mischievous smile crept across her face. "I didn't force you, and you know it. If you get disowned, it's your own fault." He paused. "Of course, you can't get disowned if you're not human."  
  
Laina sat up, clutching her arms around her. "What are you saying Jade?" "I could change you. You could become a vampire. We could get out of Ramsa, not worry about anything, Think about it. Would you really mind?"  
  
Laina thought about the possibility – would she mind being with Jade for the rest of what would be an eternal lifetime?  
  
No, I wouldn't mind… But flashes of her family came to her – Fala killing them. She didn't think she could stand draining the life out of someone just to keep herself alive. She didn't want to become the heartless, violent creature she had seen so many vampires become.  
  
Laina shook her head. "No Jade. I can't. I just…" She shifted her gaze to the ground.  
  
I can't. I'm sorry.  
  
I understand. He kissed her shoulder and put his arms around her.  
  
"Laina!" Laina turned her head. "Who is that?" "Laina, where are you?" "Damnit Caryn, not now!" she scowled. She grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. She threw her hair up in a clip, leaned over, and kissed Jade, quickly but aggressively. "Wait for me."  
  
Laina ran out into the moonlight and up to her cousin. "Caryn what is it?" "You have to get out of here! As soon as you can." "But Caryn, I – " "Isis saw you! She saw Jade…feeding, and came home to Dominique, and boy is she pissed. She's on the warpath, she'll be here any minute. You have to get out of here." Laina saw the knife gleaming in Caryn's hand. She grabbed it and threw it to Jade, who had come up behind her. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" "Jade isn't going to kill anyone – get your facts straight." "But Isis said he –" "I let him, ok? It was practically my idea, I was fully aware of what he was doing. I let him."  
  
Caryn looked at her, shocked. "How could you?" "You're the last person I expected to preach Caryn. Let's not forget Jessica." Jade put his hands around Laina's waist, and Caryn sucked in her breath when she saw him, bare chested, standing behind Laina. "Please Caryn…" Laina pleaded.  
  
Caryn sighed heavily. "Get out of here. Before Dominique kills both of you."  
  
Laina resisted the urge to go over to her cousin and hug her. She ran back to the tree, grabbing their other various articles of clothing.  
  
Why are you doing this?  
  
Caryn gasped at the intrusion of her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she clearly responded: Because Laina's my cousin. I wouldn't want her to lose someone else she loves.  
  
Caryn watched as Jade walked over to Laina and put his hands on her shoulders. They disappeared, and Caryn began to make her way back home. The last thing she needed was for Dominique to catch her there for a reason she wasn't even supposed to know about. She was in enough trouble with the huntress already. 


	11. Last Dance to Victory

Chapter Ten - Last Dance to Victory  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Kaleia stated through clenched teeth. "Nice to see you too." Laina responded, sitting on the couch. "Don't start you two. We have other things to worry about." "What's there to worry about?" Kaleia asked innocently. "How can I put this in a language you'll understand? The 'Vida bitch' saw me and Jade together and ran off to tell Dominique. Now she's after Jade, and I have to figure out a way to keep her off his track without getting anyone killed. That pretty much sums it up, wouldn't you say?" She asked, turning to Jade. "Yeh, " he said, sitting down and putting his arm around her, "that covers it."  
  
"This can be resolved much faster then you think. Where were you two?" She didn't receive an answer. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way." She lashed out at Laina, who went flying a few feet. Before she could put up any type of mental shield, Kaleia searched his mind for what she wanted to know.  
  
She grinned evilly. "See you at the lake." "Kaleia, no!" She disappeared before he had a chance to stop her. "Just perfect! Leave it to Kaleia." He sighed. "I have to go after her." "But - " "Shh." He put a finger to her lips and kissed her. As they were kissing he brought her back to her house.  
  
I have to go. He pulled away, but Laina grabbed hold of his shoulder and kissed him passionately. "Promise that you'll come back to me." "I promise you, I'll try." He pulled the necklace he was wearing over his head - a jade pentacle on a thick, black cord - and placed it around her neck. He briefly touched her mind, wordlessly but affectionately, before willing himself away. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.  
  
Laina laid down on her bed and yawned. She hadn't realized how tired she was. Blood loss and worry exhausted her mind, and she fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dominique found herself being thrown into a tree the minute she arrived at the lake. "Come to kill my brother have you? Surprise - you got me instead." Dominique slashed at Kaleia's arm and she dodged the blow, throwing Dominique effortlessly to the ground.  
  
Dominique pulled out the dagger she had hidden up her left sleeve and slashed again across Kaleia's chest, dangerously close to her heart. Kaleia screeched in agony. "Jade was not attacking her. The bitch let him feed off of her."  
  
"You dirty, lying bitch!" Dominique said through clenched teeth as Kaleia punched her I the stomach. "Lying? Ask her yourself." Dominique got up and they circle each other. "They've been going out secretly for the past month. Why don't you ask your precious Caryn? I'm sure she'd know, considering she'd helped us 'leeches' out before." Dominique kicked Kaleia in the ribs and heard something snap. "Even if they have been, she would never bare her throat to one of you willingly." Kaleia smiled. "That's what you think."  
  
Dominique pounced and pushed Kaleia into the river. In the thick of things, her knife brushed up against her neck and she hissed in pain. Kaleia smelled the witch blood in the air before she spotted the wound and licked her lips. She pulled Dominique toward her, surprisingly without a struggle.  
  
I will truly enjoy killing you. She thought as she sank her teeth into the hunter's throat.  
  
Using every ounce of strength she could muster, Dominique plunged the knife into Kaleia's heart and twisted. Kaleia pulled away in shock before falling onto the lake's edge, succumbing to a death she would not wake from.  
  
"You're right. I did enjoy it." Dominique said grimly as she pulled herself out of the water, clothes clinging to her skin.  
  
Somehow, she knew Kaleia was right. "Damn those girls to - " Dominique stumbled as she felt something hard hit the back of her head. "I wouldn't go damning anybody just yet."  
  
She spun around and looked into Jade's eyes, no longer silver, but a deep and intimidating ebony, flickering with anger. She recognized the knife he held in his hands. "You steal her blood and then you steal her weapon." "Get your facts straight Dominique. I stole her weapon, not her blood. She gave that to me freely. Bet that must hurt to hear." Dominique threw the other dagger and it glanced off of Jade's arm. The shock of the blow caused him to drop his own weapon. "Not too smart, are you? Never mess with a vampire hunter, especially not me." He threw a bolt of power at her, and she flew back into the lake. She hit the water with a splash and her head banged against a rock. She sank into unconsciousness.  
  
Satisfied, Jade grabbed the knife from the ground and began to walk away, when he heard someone behind him. Spinning around, he met with Dominique's knife.  
  
"Don't turn your back on your enemies lover. That's how you end up dead - " she pulled the knife from his chest, " again."  
  
Jade sank to his knees. Though blurred vision, he saw the handle of the knife, and the silver rose vine twined around it. Dominique had killed him with Laina's knife. He picked up the wrong one.  
  
Laina. was his last thought before he collapsed into the black sleep of death. 


	12. Vengeance

Chapter 11 - Vengeance  
  
Laina awoke, sweating and gasping for breath. She heard Jade whisper her name in her mind.  
  
He sounds so weak..  
  
  
  
Laina got up and walked over to her dresser. She leaned on the edge and put her head down. She glanced, confused, at the leather holder for her knife -  
  
It was empty.  
  
When she saw it, she knew. Throwing on a pair of pants and a tank top, Laina sped down the stairs and out the front door. She ran down to the lake and fell to her knees at Jade's side. She took his hand in hers and wept, lying in the grass.  
  
Rising, she fumbled with the jade pentacle around her neck. She walked over to the lake's edge and watched the sunrise, vowing vengeance.  
  
Laina's knees gave out from under her as she received a mental blow of power. The energy screamed "Vida". Laina rose to her feet, just to be knocked backwards by another blow. She looked up from the ground into the glaring eyes of Dominique.  
  
"You would weep over him. You would have him come to kill me, and you weep over him." Trying to rise, she met another lash of power. Dominique's strength and mental power far exceeded her own. If Dominique had come here to kill her, there was no hope - she would lose.  
  
"You let him take your blood. You willingly bore your throat to him. You know you are wrong." She mentally hit Laina again. "That is why you don't fight back."  
  
"That is where you are wrong Dominique. I do not fight back because I know I will not win." Laina got up and took a step back. "I bore my throat to him. I protected him. Hell, I'll admit it - I even slept with him. I fell in love with a vampire, but refused to become one. You think when Jade gave me that offer, the idea didn't cross my mind? I would have said yes, but my morals from growing up in a house with a bunch of hunters, from growing up with you Dominique, already made the decision for me. Put that into consideration before you kill me."  
  
Dominique shook her head. "You've harmed no one but yourself, Laina Smoke. I want you to leave Hasana's house. Find somewhere else to go, live alone for a while. Then I will decide whether or not I want you anywhere near your family."  
  
Dominique threw the knife to Laina, who let it fall to the ground. "You showed so much promise, but you threw it all away. Pack your things and go."  
  
She spun on her heels and walked away. 


	13. Paradise Lost

Chapter 12 - Paradise Lost  
  
Laina watched wearily as Dominique walked back towards her aunt's house. She wanted to cry. Better yet, she wanted to disappear. She wanted revenge, but didn't have the strength left to seek it. She felt as if Jade had drained her dry - weak, hopeless, and exhausted. Walking back home was a trip she had no desire to make. She felt forced and unwanted.  
  
Laina came into the house through the back door. Dominique glared and put a hand on Hasana's shoulder. Hasana looked back, disappointment flooding her tearing eyes. Laina took one look at Isis and sped up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.  
  
"Laina?" She spun around glaring. Her expression softened when she saw Caryn standing in the doorway. "I, um - " Caryn struggled to find the right words. "I know this may be a bad time, but," she handed Laina a piece of paper, "here." Her name was scribbled on a white envelope. She recognized the handwriting as Jade's. Clutching the envelope in her hand, she fell to the floor as her legs gave out from under her and cried. Caryn took her cousin in her arms, soothing her.  
  
Hearing the door open, Laina pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Dominique asked me to come up and see if you needed any help." Caryn glared. "She would."  
  
Laina rose up to her feet and went over to her closet, pulling out a duffel bag. "No thank you. I don't need any help, especially not from you."  
  
The statement did not shock Isis. "I figured as much." As Laina began pulling things out of her drawer's Caryn went out into the hall closet, both to get Laina's jacket and to leave the tension filled room.  
  
Isis sat down on the bed as Laina continued throwing her clothes into the bag. "I thought - " Isis sighed. "I thought he was trying to kill you. I didn't realize that you two were.I didn't think - "  
  
"No Isis, you didn't think. And because of your thoughtless actions, Jade is dead." "He's just a vampire." "And I loved him!" Laina screamed. "Nothing you say can change what happened." "I did what I thought was right." Isis yelled back, rising from the bed, her temper also rising. "Well you thought wrong!" Laina yelled, zipping her duffel. "And I will never forgive you, Isis Vida. Not now, not ever!" She threw her bag over her shoulder, grabbed the leather holder for her knife off her dresser, and walked out of the room.  
  
Hasana walked over to the stairs, hearing the argument escalate. Laina didn't stand a chance against a Vida, this she knew. But she also knew what her niece was like at times when her temper was out of control.  
  
This was one of those times.  
  
Isis was right behind as Laina bounded down the stairs. "You're not going to learn are you Laina? Even after your parents were murdered by the very monsters you're trying to defend." Laina spun around. "Leave my parents out of this," she spat.  
  
"Laina - " Hasana said, taking a step forward. "No." Dominique said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Let them argue. Let it go." She crossed her arms over her chest and watched. Caryn came up behind Laina and put a hand on her arm, which she shrugged off.  
  
"What? The truth hurt Lainy?" Isis said, glaring daggers.  
  
Laina slapped her across the face.  
  
Isis put a hand to her left cheek, now red and stinging, and shook her head. "Truth hurts doesn't it?" Laina balled her hands into fists, reopening the wounds in her palms.  
  
"I'll give you a call when I find a place to stay." The statement was directed to Hasana, who nodded her head. Glancing once more around the room, she shifted the weight of her bag on her shoulder and walked out, leaving the front door open.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Caryn watched as her cousin walked across the front lawn and into the sunlit forest. Putting on her jacket, Caryn started to walk out after her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dominique's voice echoed through the open door.  
  
"To say goodbye to my cousin. Why, is that a problem?" Dominique stepped up to Caryn. She flinched slightly, but held her ground. "You would comfort her, after she weeps for a vampire, after she sends a vampire to kill me - "  
  
"She didn't send Jade to kill you." Her voice was calm, but her anger was inwardly rising.  
  
"She's a traitor Caryn."  
  
"And three months ago, you said the same thing about me!" Caryn screeched. "Caryn!" Hasana scolded her daughter; Dominique just shook her head, glaring, as Caryn composed herself and continued.  
  
"I know what she's going through because I felt the same way. If that's not a reason for us 'traitors' to stick together, then I don't know what is." She leaned around Dominique and looked at Isis, who was sitting on the bottom step. "I hope you're happy Isis. And I hope she hot you well. Very well." Before Isis had a chance to respond, Caryn turned around and jogged off into the forest. She knew very well where her cousin was headed. 


	14. Beginning Again

Chapter 13 - Beginning Again  
  
Laina sat on the lake's edge, rocking back and forth. The wind blew her hair around her face and she shook a piece of hair out of her eyes. She held Jade's hand in hers.  
  
She felt a familiar presence behind her. He had been staring intently at her, searching her mind for the past few minutes. "Say what you came her to say Aubrey and then leave. I don't feel like talking."  
  
Aubrey knelt down beside her. "I'll kill her for you." She almost smiled. "No thanks. Two deaths are enough for one day."  
  
"What makes you think I can't - "  
  
"Aubrey, please!" she screamed, stifling a sob and holding out her hand to stop him. "Not now," she whispered.  
  
An awkward period of silence ensued. Laina looked up, straight into Aubrey's ebony eyes. "How did you find me so fast?" He sat down, cross- legged beside her and leaned back on his hands. "News travels fast." Laina raised an eyebrow. "And I ran into Caryn on the way." She smiled a little and shook her head. "She's fine. Actually, she's waiting for you at Jade's apartment." Her eyes widened. "How did she - " Aubrey's eyes flickered. "Brought her there. I figured that's where you would want to go for a while, am I right?" She smirked. "Either you're a really lucky guesser, or you were reading my mind long before I realized you were here." Aubrey almost smirked back in response. "You decide."  
  
He stood up and offered Laina a hand, which she declined, but not ungratefully. She took a long look at Jade and Kaleia's bodies.  
  
I'll take care of it. Get out of here.  
  
Laina nodded and picked up her duffel, taking one last longing glance at the vampire she loved. Giving Aubrey a nod of thanks, she made her way, slowly but surely, to Jade's apartment within New Mayhem.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Caryn was sitting on the couch when she heard the jangle of keys and the click of a lock. "Hi." She wrapped her arms around Laina in a loving, yet still awkward embrace.  
  
"How's it going?" she asked, pulling away. "I'm sure I could be better." Laina answered, plopping herself down on the couch. She stuck her hands in her pockets and pulled out the letter from Jade, now crumpled and tear- stained. Caryn moved as if to leave when Laina put a hand on her wrist. "No. Stay." Caryn leaned forward as Laina carefully opened the envelope. She read the letter twice to herself, allowing the words to sink in. Swallowing the cry of sorrow that threatened to escape her throat, she read the letter aloud to Caryn.  
  
Dearest Laina,  
  
I returned to your room with no intention but to "borrow" your knife. But fate has it's own sense of humor. I saw you sleeping, and your mind was open, yet so cluttered. I wanted nothing more then to make all that pain go away. I know most of that pain was caused when you met me, and I am so sorry for all the sorrow that I have and will cause. Remember when I joked around about Dominique trying to kill me? It was to cover up my fear of the truth. I know that I am probably walking into death tonight. But I also know that I have you with me. A witch and a vampire were never meant to fall in love. But I suppose the universe has it's own twisted way of planing our fates. We can't tell our hearts what to feel Laina. And, whether or not I live to see your beautiful face again, I will never regret loving you. I love you with all of my immortal soul, mind, and heart.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Jade  
  
Caryn reached over and put her hand over Laina's. "You loved each other, there's nothing you can do about it. Don't blame yourself for his death; you'll only have regrets later. Live for the moment." She got up and walked towards the door. She suddenly turned back around. "You've been given an entire lifetime to live Laina. Don't waste it." She opened the door and walked out.  
  
Laina watched until Caryn was nothing more then a shadow, fading footsteps down the hall. Then -  
  
Silence. 


	15. A Decision of Fate

Epilogue - A Decision of Fate  
  
Laina sat down on a stool at Las Noches, ignoring the icy glares of many of the vampires around her. She re-read Jade's letter and the note Caryn had conveniently dropped as she left Jade's apartment.  
  
Keep in touch - I'll see you in school. Caryn  
  
Laina ran her fingers along the scar on her neck, thinking, and then let them rest on the jade pentacle that rested between her collarbones. She smiled to herself, grabbed her jacket, and walked out.  
  
She walked over to the lake where she and Jade had so many memories together - where she allowed him to take her blood. Where they made love. Where he was killed. The moonlight gleamed across her face and her mother's words echoed through her mind, a distant memory - "Those who lay in the light of the moon become insane." Laina grinned. "Its too late mother. I'm already insane." She pulled the pentacle from her neck and took a long look at it. Then, she threw it in the lake and watched it float for a few seconds and then sink.  
  
Laina had declined Jade's offer for immortality - she didn't want to live forever. Not alone. Not even with him. She wanted to live out her life as the Smoke witch she was, however long, or short, it may be, and live it to the fullest.  
  
After all, she wasn't a vampire.  
  
She only had one lifetime to live. 


End file.
